Tayli E. Vreeland
Name: Vreeland, Tayli Elisabeth Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: Cross Country in the Fall, Girls Basketball in the Winter, Track in the Spring. Member of the student class council. School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Long light brown hair to her shoulder blades, on the plane it was in braids, when she awakens she will be annoyed to find them a bit tossled. A thin but attractive figure, and cute face with big brown eyes and dimples. Lightly tanned skin, her height is 5'7", and she weighs 113 lbs. Biography: Her father is a lawyer from a prominent family, of which two of the children became models in California, a daughter married a physician and another daughter became a Congresswoman. He is her mother's second husband, whose first husband bore her a son three years before Tayli was born. Tayli's older brother Blaine has cerebral palsey. Tayli's parents have three other children as well. Jen, a year younger than Tayli, Mercedes, their 12 year old daughter who suffers from several learning disorders and Jake their 7 year old son. The three healthy Vreeland children all excel in a wide area of talents, all smart and athletic as well as congenial... although Tayli will admit she cannot sing. Her friend Kathy Collingsworth is the starlet of her class. Tayli is well liked by her peers because she has a genuine practice of being kind to everyone she meets. Other: When Tayli and her sister were little, Tayli was 6, her parents used to leave them with their neighbors, the McGrueters, across the street because both had well paying and demanding jobs. Mr. McGrueter would always find reasons for he and Tayli to be 'alone' together, where he would proceed to touch her and molest her. This happened until Tayli was 10 and the old Mr. McGrueter died of a heart attack. Tayli has pushed these incidents from her memory, blocking them. Number: Female Student No. 17 The above biography is as written by Pickle. No edits or alterations have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Glock (9mm) Conclusions: The simple, kind type. It'll be fun to see her snap, like it is fun to see with all girls and boys of her type. Game Evaluations Kills: Sydney Morvran Killed by: Remained in a Danger Zone Collected Weapons: Glock 9mm (issued weapon, to Sydney Morvran, back to Tayli, to Mason Lucien) Allies: Sydney Morvran, Xian Chun Enemies: Niniko Kishinawa Mid-Game Evaluation: Tayli began Survival of the Fittest at the bamboo coppice, where she stumbled upon Xian Chun and Sydney Morvran in the middle of an exchange between the two. Horrified and a bit disoriented, Tayli pointed her issued gun at Syd, causing the boy to throw one of his flashbang grenades at her and take off running with Xian. The flash blinded Tayli, and she stumbled around the coppice in horror until Xian returned with the boy, this time offering to help her. Together, the trio decided to head to the school building, but along the way they were intercepted by Niniko Kishinawa. Wasting no time, Syd delivered another flashbang attack to Niniko, and together with the two girls, set off for the school building. Tayli suffered from her inflicted blindness for a while at the school building, up to the point where Anya Vendvmagli arrived on the scene. Upon regaining her vision, Tayli requested her weapon back from Syd, which he surprisingly handed over. It was then that Tayli stood up and took charge, offering out a plan to gain everyone's trust. The plan never got put into action, however, as Gabrielle Minase barged in on their party. Throughout the actions that unfolded next, Tayli completely zoned out. When she was finally snapped from her reverie, she exited the room that Anya and Minase still occupied in search of Xian and Syd. Upon hearing Xian yelling down the hall, Tayli ducked into the janitor's closet to rest a bit and regain her composure. She awoke shortly thereafter, and just happened to stumble upon an old laptop in the janitor's closet. In her excitement, she dashed out of the closet toward Syd and Xian to tell them what she'd found. However, before she ever reached them, Tayli slipped, causing her gun to discharge. The bullet pierced Sydney, hitting him directly in the lungs, and in a matter of minutes, the boy who'd survived the original SOTF was dead. Hope had indeed died along with Sydney Morvran. Following the unfortunate chain of events, the rest of them left her there. Tayli stayed, rocking in a fetal position on the floor, until the school became a danger zone. She stayed after the school became a danger zone. Tayli's final moments were spent next to the corpse of Syd Morvran, and finally, with one final beep, Tayli Vreeland's game came to an end. Post-Game Evaluation: Clumsy girl. At least she did us all a favor in killing off that pesky Morvran boy. If she hadn't done it, I would've myself, sooner or later. Losers like him, they aren't fit to win. Tayli Vreeland was no exception. Memorable Quote(s): "Accident... it was... it was an accident..." - thoughts on Syd's death Other/Trivia *Tayli's best friend was Kathy Collingsworth, the supposed starlet of Barry Coleson High School. *Tayli was the first character to accidentally kill someone. *Tayli was the first character to die with a kill to her name. Threads The following is a list of threads that contain Tayli, in chronological order. *Starting Point For Girl #4 *The Threesome On The Move Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tayli Vreeland. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! For a pretty nondescript character with a whole bunch of v1-isms that wouldn't even fly in v2 let alone today, Tayli was randomly very important, being the one who ends up killing Sydney and then just giving up all hope. She got flashbanged, threatened, fell asleep in a cleaning cupboard, woke up, then accidentally shot arguably the most important character at that point in the story - that's very much more than most characters do over several days, let alone one. That said, she was very early v1, and not in the good way, so I can't really point to her as a shining example of what SOTF is capable of. - Brackie Category:V1 Students